<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lanthanum by fallest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705149">Lanthanum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest'>fallest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude(23)/Dimitri(17), M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Sugar Daddy, claudemitri, dimiclaude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這將是他人生當中唯一一次的體驗。幾天前他透過網路找到一個願意讓他體驗和同性談戀愛的經驗的........男性對象，再三確認了男人左耳上的銀色耳環，帝彌托利走向坐在咖啡店窗前的人………。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lanthanum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*貴族學校乖巧資優生(17)花錢包養男人(23)的故事。</p><p>*我就想寫個爛俗的腦洞，還取名困難。</p><p>*看成Claudemitri或是Dimiclaude都可以，反正沒有實體車。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>「帝彌托利同學，你等會兒有急事嗎？」可能因為自己多看了幾次手錶，瑪努艾拉老師關切地詢問道。</p><p>「沒有………抱歉，我失禮了。」帝彌托利說了謊。他和那個人今晚約在車站，而他快要遲到了，這讓帝彌托利有些懊惱，畢竟上次約會的時候，那個人提醒過自己換掉這身顯眼的制服，而此時此刻他仍被困在教師辦公室裡，被迫聆聽他不怎麼關心的獎學金議題。</p><p>「那麼，關於申請獎學金的事，你考慮的結果呢？」他從瑪努艾拉老師的眼中流露出的殷切期盼知道自己再推拖下去今晚的約定就必須取消了。</p><p>「………就麻煩老師您了。」露出一個禮貌的微笑，帝彌托利順應地答覆道。</p><p>——雖然他還是覺得，獎學金這種東西就應該留給那些真正有需要的人，而不是像他這種成績比較高的學生。</p><p>他一點也不缺錢，雙親在四年前逝世後留下了大筆的遺產，而父親生前為他買下的信託基金完全足夠他無憂無慮地度過成年前的求學時期。………事實上，他最近還花錢包養了一個男人。</p><p>三個月前撞破艾黛爾賈特——父親預定再婚對象的女兒、因為那場大火與他無緣的姊姊。——與她的大學同學陷入熱戀以後，他對於自己的愛情觀及性向產生了質疑，於是衝動之下他包養了一個網路上認識的男公關。</p><p>——幽默、性感、比他大五歲的……庫羅德先生。</p><p>帝彌托利平復住自己突然躁動起來的心臟，不動聲色地填好了獎學金的申請資料交還給老師。</p><p>「走廊上不可以奔跑唷～哎呀？殿下？」</p><p>「抱歉了，希爾凡，我有急事！」帝彌托利背著被便衣塞滿的書包，頭也不回地對老友回應道，退出辦公室後一路奔跑著離開了學校。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>「哈…抱歉……哈、哈……我遲到了…庫羅德先生………。」</p><p>即使沿路用了全速衝刺，帝彌托利到約定的地點時還是超過了半個小時，剛換好的衣服沾染上汗水讓他有些後悔自己早上打發掉司機的決定。</p><p>「啊啊……不要緊，你還好吧？」男人見他氣喘吁吁的模樣安撫似地拍了拍他的背，從外套口袋中掏出手帕替他擦去臉上的汗珠，邊安慰道：「既然已經通知過你會晚點到，下次就別這麼趕了……我又不會跑，對吧？」</p><p>——可是我想早點見到你。</p><p>帝彌托利偷偷地想，嘴上還是應承了對方的話。</p><p>他知道對於男人來說他只是工作的一部份，但他還是不知不覺地沉浸在對方塑造出來的戀愛假象裡…………他明白自己這樣很傻，不過男人確實完美地符合自己心中理想情人的形象。</p><p>…………甚至比他想像中的要更好。</p><p>帝彌托利接過了對方的手帕，長時間的貼身攜帶讓布料薰染上男人身上淡淡的香水味，帝彌托利對於男性香水並不熟悉，但他覺得這款香氣非常適合庫羅德先生——淡雅、神秘、帶著些許異國風情……。</p><p>「餐廳的預約大概已經被自動取消了。」庫羅德看了一眼腕錶，不甚在意地笑著詢問道：「晚餐，你想吃什麼呢？」</p><p>被點名的對象緊張地收好了手帕，回應道：「都可以………，您決定吧！我不太挑食的。」</p><p>「是嗎？」男人輕笑著牽起他的手，對著情緒過於緊繃的少年調侃：「可別後悔喔，亞歷克斯同學………。」</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>坐在連鎖速食店的用餐區座位上，帝彌托利心裡是有一點點後悔的。</p><p>「庫羅德先生………。」看著眼前的餐點，帝彌托利有些無所適從，如果他預先知道對方喜歡美式快餐的話，他就能預定其它間餐廳，但是庫羅德先生大概………只是想看他面對平民食物時不知所措的模樣而已吧？</p><p>帝彌托利當然不是沒有吃過漢堡、薯條，小時候也曾讓家裡的廚師為他製作過這些料理，然而要他在沒有提供餐具的情況下用餐實在有點………。</p><p>「嗯？」剛洗好手回到座位上的男人看著帝彌托利相當困擾的臉色，忍著笑開門見山地問道：「你不喜歡直接拿著食物享用嗎？」</p><p>「抱歉………，果然我還是覺得這樣有一點……失禮。」他坦承道。</p><p>「這樣啊………，那我去櫃檯問問他們能不能額外提供餐具吧。」</p><p>見庫羅德就要起身，帝彌托利趕緊拉住了對方，總歸是他的問題，讓別人來解決不太好，「我自己去問吧。」</p><p>帶著些許驚訝，庫羅德頷首坐回了椅子上。</p><p>幾分鐘後，看到帝彌托利失望地回到角落的座位上，庫羅德認真地問道：「你會覺得不衛生嗎？」</p><p>「…………不會。」只是直接用手的話……他的吃相應該會很難看吧？帝彌托利想，他沒辦法像庫羅德先生那樣無論做什麼都散發著成年人獨有的自信與美感。</p><p>「那樣的話………，我來餵你吧？」</p><p>「……………不用了，謝謝。」經過前面兩次的約會，帝彌托利已經能夠辨認出對方笑容中偶爾會出現的不懷好意，在對方把他當成嬰幼兒對待以前，迅速地拆開了漢堡外面的包裝紙。</p><p>不同於帝彌托利用餐時的沉默，男人一反在高級餐廳時嚴謹的形象，自在地融入了速食店輕鬆的氛圍。</p><p>………甚至給食物作了奇怪的搭配。</p><p>「庫羅德先生……那樣………沒問題嗎？」看著男人又一次將薯條沾過奶昔後食用，帝彌托利忍不住詢問道。</p><p>「嗯，味道意外地還不錯呢………。」庫羅德說，伸手又拿了根薯條沾完奶昔遞到青年的面前，「要嚐嚐看嗎？」</p><p>庫羅德先生真的很喜歡嘗試新鮮事物呢………。</p><p>帝彌托利短暫地猶疑了一下，接著張口咬住那根薯條，緩慢地咀嚼。<br/>
ˋ<br/>
他說得沒錯，味道的確還行。帝彌托利想，可是為什麼庫羅德先生好像對於自己願意嘗試這樣的搭配感到驚訝呢？</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>庫羅德先生似乎挺喜歡這部電影的劇情。</p><p>黑暗的影廳中兩人的雙手緊扣在一起，即使知道不會有人看見，帝彌托利還是緊張到有些出神。</p><p>還好他沒有選擇那部據說挺賺人熱淚的愛情片………庫羅德先生讓他選片的時候，他考慮了許久，現在看來他的推測是正確的——比起溫馨、勵志、催淚的劇情片，庫羅德先生更喜歡懸疑、冒險類的電影。</p><p>帝彌托利悄悄地吁了一口氣，努力地將注意力轉移到螢幕上。</p><p>劇情已經推進到了最末，成功從敵人的入侵中拯救了好友的主角正在被對方調侃，說他出現得太遲了一點——標準的英雄救美劇情，只是這部電影裡頭的女主角根本不在場，而其它的女配角們戲分少得可以，所以英雄救美的對象變成了主角的朋友。</p><p>這樣也好，若是拯救的對象是女孩子，按照商業片的套路，主角接下來就會在成片的爆炸背景下和對方吻個難分難………等等？這是？</p><p>看著主角和他的好友在城鎮的斷垣殘壁下突然吻了起來，帝彌托利的內心此刻正一片凌亂。</p><p>就算因為自己不在狀態而漏看了部分的劇情，也不至於到完全忽略兩人的感情戲的部分吧？………他倆到底什麼時候超過了友誼的？？</p><p>相比於自己的震驚，庫羅德先生倒像是覺得有趣而笑出了聲。</p><p>「吶，亞歷克斯………你知道通常來看電影的情侶都會在這個時候親吻彼此嗎？」男人在他耳邊低聲地說，比平常要更加低沉的聲線增添了誘惑力，讓青年的心臟怦怦作響。</p><p>「………真的？」他忐忑地看向庫羅德。</p><p>「真的。」</p><p>………如果庫羅德先生這麼說，那應該就是了。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>——庫羅德先生的吻技非常好，沒有經驗的自己相與之相比顯得非常拙劣。</p><p>帝彌托利紅著臉低下了頭。</p><p>不知道電影的結局發生了什麼。</p><p>………他的舌尖還殘留著庫羅德先生的溫度和汽水的甜味。</p><p>---</p><p>（2）</p><p>與一個小時前相比，帝彌托利此刻心情放鬆了不少。</p><p>庫羅德先生，他今晚的約會對象，非常地健談風趣並且學識淵博，除此之外………他似乎也非常習慣在這種高級餐廳用餐。意識到這一點讓帝彌托利對於眼前的這個男人的身分相當好奇，詢問過後得知對方從事的是特種服務的行業……也就是男公關。</p><p>看著對方那無分性別、極具誘惑力的臉和身材，以及身上質料不錯的西裝，帝彌托利覺得這個男人說的應該是實話。</p><p>這樣很好，他想，畢竟自己的身分如果被發現並聲張出去會造成非常大的麻煩，尤其自己尚未成年的現在。根據他所聽到的那些上流社會的成員們的傳言，特種行業的對象更懂得保護好"顧客"的隱私，而且在離開的時候會知道見好就收………。</p><p>………他只是想體驗戀愛的感覺，而眼前這個人完全符合他的期待。</p><p>「亞歷克斯，我可以問問你在那個網站上找同性……契約戀人的原因嗎？」也許是因為從事服務業的原因，男人的臉上一直維持著笑容，但帝彌托利可以感覺出對方對於自己確實有點興趣。</p><p>「………那樣很奇怪嗎？」帝彌托利有些不安地回問，畢竟他並沒有類似的經驗，完全就是一時衝動的決定。</p><p>「要說奇怪的地方………」庫羅德先生輕皺著眉詢問道：「你知道那個網站主要被用來……找尋短期性伴侶嗎？」</p><p>「………那不是找尋短期伴侶意思嗎？」</p><p>「………是約砲的意思。」見青年似乎相當遲疑且困惑，男人補充道：「你還未成年吧？」</p><p>「是的………等等、我不是……約砲什麼的…怎麼會………」後知後覺地發現自己完全搞錯所謂"短期性伴侶"的詞語意義，帝彌托利陷入了前所未有地慌亂。</p><p>庫羅德被青年混亂而生澀的反應逗得相當愉悅，憋著笑表示：「沒關係，我還沒有訂房。」</p><p>「庫羅德先生！」</p><p>「抱歉、真的。」抹去憋笑憋出的淚，庫羅德清清喉嚨再次問道：「………那麼，是什麼原因讓你想要談一場短期、同性、契約型的戀愛呢？」</p><p>「那是因為………」由於男人和自己完全沒有任何關聯，這讓帝彌托利對於說出自己心裡的祕密變得容易許多，「其實………我一直以為自己喜歡的人是…我名義上的姊姊………。」</p><p>「可是幾天前發現她有了正在交往的對象。」他偷瞄了一眼庫羅德，對方凝神傾聽的模樣看上去非常地溫柔，「………我以為自己會生氣或是難過，但是我沒有，實際上，我沒有什麼想法，也沒有任何情緒波動………真要說的話，其實我有一點為她感到開心。」</p><p>「那時候我意識到自己維持了四年的戀慕之情，也就只是這樣而已。」他說，「那個，並不能算是戀愛吧？………想到這裡，突然發現自己似乎從來沒有對哪個人心動過，所以………我只是……想要知道戀愛是什麼樣的感覺而已。」</p><p>見青年停頓下來，庫羅德再次開口問道：「為什麼你選擇的是男性呢？」</p><p>——這就要怪希爾凡了。</p><p>帝彌托利揉了揉緊繃的額側，概略地講述道：「一年前，我和我的其中一個兒時玩伴打了個賭，他讓我在白色情人節時回禮給女同學們……，結果學校的女生們不知道為什麼起了非常嚴重的爭執。那之後我對陌生的女性就稍微有點………害怕。」</p><p>「喔～看來你在學校是個風雲人物呢。」男人饒有興致地評價道。</p><p>深吸了一口氣，帝彌托利鼓起勇氣開口：「………庫羅德先生，很抱歉佔用了您的時間，但是性伴侶什麼的……，我還是………。」</p><p>「只是短期的伴侶的話，我也可以喔。」直視著青年的雙眼，庫羅德補充道：「………就當作是賺個外快。」</p><p>契約成立，帝彌托利在接下來的六個月內可以和這個男人進行"戀人般的約會"，他會支付相應的費用，而庫羅德先生除了提供服務外也必須幫他保密。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>「亞歷克斯，你平常都做什麼運動呢？」在離開餐廳走向庫羅德停車的地方路上，男人突然問道。</p><p>注意到街道旁邊空蕩蕩的籃球場，帝彌托利思考了一下後回覆：「………主要是籃球和棒球吧。」</p><p>還有劍道和馬術。</p><p>「我的話，比起籃球可能更擅長英式足球一點。」庫羅德從籃球場旁邊撿起被人放置在角落的球，確認過球內的氣壓足夠後，揚起嘴角向青年問道：「要來一局消化一下嗎？」</p><p>「庫羅德先生穿著這身衣服沒問題嗎？」帝彌托利有些擔心地提醒對方。</p><p>隨意地將西裝外套和背心掛在一旁，庫羅德將襯衫的袖口摺好，「啊，沒問題！」</p><p>剛開場時兩個人打得相當溫和，一方面在慢慢掌握彼此的步調，另一方面則是在試探對方的能耐；直到庫羅德覺得熱身夠了，一個假動作騙過帝彌托利的重心，帶球上籃得分………。</p><p>其實帝彌托利偶爾會在希爾凡的央求下，作為戰力之一支援學校的籃球隊，今天突然被眼前的男人簡單地得了一分，讓他體內的好強之心被陡然激起，於是這場友誼較量變得比預期中還要激烈。</p><p>帝彌托利的技巧更加紮實且擅長扣籃，而庫羅德則善於過人和遠距離射籃，一時之間兩人打得難分軒輊。</p><p>一局結束後，帝彌托利喘著氣愉快地讚美道：「……您很厲害呢！庫羅德先生。」</p><p>庫羅德將自己從販賣機買來的礦泉水遞給少年，「………你真的沒有參加校隊嗎？」</p><p>帝彌托利想了想，坦承道：「唔……我偶爾會去幫朋友的忙。」</p><p>「我大概可以想像你們學校的女孩們為了你大打出手的畫面。」庫羅德自己也補充了一些水分，接著從上衣口袋中抽出手帕交給帝彌托利，「沒有毛巾，你將就一下吧？」</p><p>「啊……，謝謝您。」帝彌托利接過手帕道謝。眼前的男人看似不拘小節，卻意外地相當體貼。</p><p>「等等送你回車站？」庫羅德拿出備用的手帕擦去多餘的汗水，重新穿上了外套。</p><p>「是的，麻煩您了。」帝彌托利這才發覺時間已經有點晚了，自己若是再不跟杜篤聯絡，他很有可能就會發現自己根本不在學校，也不是在菲力克斯或希爾凡的家中。</p><p>「不麻煩。」男人笑著替他順了順頭髮，而後一對薄唇在他的頰面上輕輕地印下。</p><p>帝彌托利的腦袋一片空白，後知後覺地意識到那是一個吻，他的心臟像是剛打完球一樣激烈地跳動，而他的臉彷彿是重感冒一樣地發燙。</p><p>——是的，他和這個男人……他和庫羅德先生，從今天開始是"特殊的戀愛關係"了。</p><p>---</p><p>（3）</p><p>——他忘記誰曾經告誡過自己：戀愛使人變得恐懼且貪婪。</p><p>不論是誰，帝彌托利覺得那個人說得沒錯。</p><p>今天是他和庫羅德先生認識的第六個月，也是他們的最後一次約會…………帝彌托利包下了餐廳和飯店的頂樓，他希望自己能留下那個男人。</p><p>「哦，你在這裡啊………我還以為我們的殿下又不知道跑去和誰約會了呢。」希爾凡熟絡地拉開帝彌托利旁邊的座椅坐下，「恭喜你了，這個學期也是毫不意外地拿下年級成績的第一名。」</p><p>「謝謝你，希爾凡。」帝彌托利看著他思量了一下，「……你該不會是又想翹掉籃球隊的練習吧？」</p><p>「才不是呢！別把我想得這麼糟糕啦！…………今天是學期的最後一天，所以教練沒有排練習行程。」頂不住老友懷疑的眼神，希爾凡老實地承認。</p><p>「總之，我是來幫忙英谷莉特還有菲力克斯轉交東西的……拿去吧。」希爾凡將手中各種大包小包全都放在帝彌托利的桌上，「生日快樂，殿下，祝你有個美好的十八歲生日……他們兩個正忙著轉交社團的項目，所以要我幫忙轉達。」</p><p>「……謝謝你們。」帝彌托利笑得溫煦。讓希爾凡暗自慶幸還好現在已經是放學時間，教室裡只剩他們兩個。不然女同學們又要激動上好一陣子，然後他這個萬人迷又只能在角落當陪襯………也不能說他忌妒，但是他們家殿下對女同學們完全沒有那個意思，所以他只是想避免那些人白白浪費了青春少女心而已。</p><p>…………說到女孩子，最近幾個月帝彌托利感覺像是談戀愛了。</p><p>「那麼，是哪個幸運的少女讓我們的王子殿下在成年的這一天包下了英谷莉特家的飯店呢？」希爾凡一臉燦爛的笑，世界上除了美女和玩樂以外，唯一能讓他如此雀躍的大概也就只有花邊消息了。</p><p>「…………沒有什麼少女，你想太多了。」帝彌托利這不算是在撒謊，畢竟對方是個比他大上五歲的男人。</p><p>「真可惜………，看來我只能買通櫃台小姐了。」</p><p>「……希爾凡，我會告訴英谷莉特你上個月在慶功宴上調戲新來的球隊經理的事喔？」</p><p>「我會買通整棟大樓，確保連監視器都不會留下您的衣角。」</p><p>希爾凡暗想：他們家的殿下確實成年了……也學壞了。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>被裝飾得富麗堂皇的電梯內，男人再次確認道：「亞歷克斯……你確定你真的想要嗎？」</p><p>庫羅德看得出來青年方才提起他有訂房間時明顯的不安及焦慮，那讓他有點擔心亞歷克斯的用意………。</p><p>青年握著拳緊了緊，白皙的指節因為用力而透著粉色，語氣堅定地回應：「………是的。」</p><p>帝彌托利並不認為肉體關係可以束縛住這個男人，事實上，他連自己能不能留住庫羅德都沒有自信………如果庫羅德先生需要錢就好了，他可以給他很多很多的錢，就算庫羅德先生並非真的愛他也………沒關係。</p><p>但是庫羅德先生對於財富好像也不是那麼在意，帝彌托利隱約有這樣的感覺，但也許對方只是表現出那樣的假象………他無法確定。有時候他會產生庫羅德先生真的在和他談戀愛的錯覺，有時候對方的表現會讓他誤以為他是真的喜歡著自己，而這樣的錯覺在這幾個月變得越來越頻繁，那讓他對自己的直覺起了嚴重的懷疑。</p><p>那只是內心深處渴望庫羅德先生能喜歡上自己導致的幻覺。</p><p>「放鬆一點，亞歷克斯………你想先洗個澡嗎？」關上了房門，男人邊脫去外套邊溫柔地安撫著過度緊張的青年。</p><p>「……來之前已經洗過了………。」帝彌托利小聲地承認，覺得自己這樣的行徑像是過度期待性行為的表現，感到相當羞燥。</p><p>「是嗎………真可惜。」庫羅德狀似惋惜地說道，伸手替帝彌托利解開上衣的領結，沿著衣領輕擦過脖頸，「如果你希望的話，我可以幫你洗澡………。」</p><p>兩人距離的逐漸縮短，讓帝彌托利緊張地僵立在原地，他的心臟感覺就快要爆炸了，可他們什麼都還沒開始。</p><p>「放鬆、亞歷………」庫羅德隔著衣服輕撫著帝彌托利的身體，用低啞性感的聲音在耳側低語：「對、就是這樣……乖………」</p><p>他吻上少年微微開闔的雙唇，像是指引，又像是撫慰，他在兩人舌尖分離的間隙問道：「喜歡我吻你嗎？」</p><p>「………是的。」帝彌托利點點頭，他覺得自己的臉應該已經燒起來了。</p><p>彷彿在獎勵他的誠實，庫羅德給予對方的第二個吻更加綿長，兩人的舌尖戀戀不捨地相互纏繞，直到帝彌托利有些喘不過氣他才放開，「你希望我吻在你身上的其它地方嗎？」</p><p>「其它地方？」帝彌托利被吻得有些情迷意亂，困惑地重複道。</p><p>「比如說你這張漂亮的臉……」青年青澀的反應引起庫羅德一陣輕笑，伸手撫上帝彌托利的臉頰似是愛憐地落下親吻，隨著話語用他那誘人的雙唇留下印跡………。</p><p>「修長的指節。」庫羅德親了親帝彌托利的手，壞心地在掌間舔了一下。</p><p>「纖細的頸項。」</p><p>頸側傳來溫熱的吐息以及吸吮產生的嘖嘖聲，搭配男人挑逗般的撫觸，帝彌托利覺得自己像是被點燃了一樣，他的血液正逐漸沸騰，可他不知道自己該做什麼。</p><p>「結實的胸膛。」上身的襯衣不知道什麼時候被解開了鈕扣，敞開的衣襟下是少年遠比庫羅德預想中還要精壯的身材，這讓他有些驚訝，但他仍然沒有放慢雙手的揉弄以及唇舌的撩撥，一路向下延伸………，「還有硬熱的這裡。」</p><p>他隔著布料在帝彌托利被撐起的褲頭吻了吻，看向後者的眼充滿了魅惑。</p><p>「等等、庫羅德先生，您不用…唔…………。」見庫羅德快速地替自己解開褲頭，帝彌托利趕忙制止。讓庫羅德先生親他那個地方實在是太不衛生了，可他只是稍微想像了一下那樣的畫面，就讓他的性器硬得發疼。</p><p>「放鬆………。」庫羅德移開帝彌托利遮擋住胯下的手，拉開了內層的布料低聲誘哄道：「交給我就好。」</p><p>帝彌托利緊張地咽了咽口水，看著庫羅德將他胯間的硬熱掏出後極富技巧地來回撫弄，甚至還親吻了下方沉甸的兩顆肉球，他覺得自己快被男人焚燒殆盡了。</p><p>身為同性，庫羅德很清楚哪些地方最容易引發男人的快感，他輕輕地含住傘狀的頂部，手不停歇地愛撫著柱身，舌尖則沿著敏感的溝渠舔弄，很快就換得帝彌托利的低喘。</p><p>下身傳來一陣陣的酥麻，帝彌托利舒服得腦子都要融了，肉柱敏感的頂端被濕熱的口腔緊緊包覆，上方的小孔被軟肉來回輕掃，因為興奮而滲出的前液被庫羅德吸進口中………強烈的快感加上視覺上的刺激讓他快速地被擊潰。</p><p>庫羅德先生正含著他勃發的性器，那張性感的臉在他的腿間如此色情的………。</p><p>——不行，他快要出來了………。</p><p>「不行、庫羅德先生…我快要……庫羅德先生、庫…！！」帝彌托利顫著聲警告，不料男人聞言反而更加賣力地吸吮舔弄，從未經歷過的劇烈的感官衝擊讓他難以把持地在對方的口中繳了械，顫抖著達到了高潮。</p><p>一片白茫過後襲來的是強烈的羞恥感。</p><p>………太快了，帝彌托利很是懊惱，他在庫羅德的撩撥下交代得太快了，同樣都是男人，庫羅德先生說不定會在心裡嘲笑他，這真的太丟臉了。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>「……亞歷克斯，你還好嗎？」剛從衛浴整理好自己，回到床邊的庫羅德關心著對方。</p><p>「………帝彌托利。」重新穿戴好衣物的青年喃喃低語著，拉住了男人的手。</p><p>沒有聽清他的話語，庫羅德坐近了一些再次問道：「什麼？」</p><p>「帝彌托利．亞歷山大．布雷達德，這才是我的名字，不是亞歷克斯。」帝彌托利堅定地重申道，他看向男人那雙深邃的綠眼，拉著對方的手不自覺地握緊。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，庫羅德先生似乎有點驚訝，但很快就消失無蹤了。</p><p>兩人維持了一陣短暫地沉默，就在帝彌托利正要請求時，庫羅德率先提出疑問：「………為什麼要告訴我你的本名？」</p><p>「那是因為………」我想留住你，即使要動用我唯一的手牌，我想要你留在我身邊。</p><p>「這樣很危險，亞…帝彌托利。」青年的未竟之言被庫羅德嚴厲地打斷，「虛假的身分是你最好的保護，而你的真實身分又尤其容易引來圖謀不軌的人。」</p><p>他繼續補充：「……比如說，庫羅德很有可能不是我真正的名字，而我也很有可能一開始就打算狠狠地敲詐你這個不諳世事的王子殿下一筆。」</p><p>「可是………」帝彌托利想告訴他即使如此他也不介意，然而一陣手機鈴聲打斷了他的開口。</p><p>庫羅德的手機不合時宜地響起，讓兩人的談話被迫中斷，兩人互看了一眼，帝彌托利示意男人先接電話，於是他從外套的口袋中翻出了手機。</p><p>看著來電訊息庫羅德皺了皺眉，他向帝彌托利道歉後迅速地接起電話。</p><p>「希爾妲？怎麼……哈？………妳說阿肯隆那傢伙……該死！……妳等等，我現在就過去。」</p><p>帝彌托利沒有刻意偷聽，但是電話裡傳來的女性聲音非常甜美，讓他不禁暗自猜測起電話那頭的人和庫羅德先生之間的關係。</p><p>庫羅德掛掉電話後看向帝彌托利，罕見地猶疑了一陣後，開口說道：「抱歉，我必須走了，…………我之後再跟你聯絡。」</p><p>然後他就這樣離開了。</p><p>---</p><p>（4）</p><p>「不愧是帝彌托利同學，最後一學期的演說也非常的精采喔。」新學期的開始，帝彌托利走下講台後得到了瑪努艾拉老師的稱讚。</p><p>「謝謝老師。」帝彌托利禮貌地笑著回應，他根本不記得自己說了什麼，可是台下的反應一如既往地熱烈。</p><p>——已經一個月了，庫羅德先生說了會再跟他聯絡後，就完全與他斷了聯繫。</p><p>就算再怎麼遲鈍，他也知道這就是拒絕的意思，但只要想到庫羅德，他的心臟還是可悲地傳來強烈的悸動。</p><p>也許那位希爾妲小姐是庫羅德先生真正的戀人，又或者，庫羅德先生單純只是想擺脫他而已………。</p><p>每當想到這一點，帝彌托利的心臟就隱約地悶疼。</p><p>他甚至還留著電影票的票根，殘存著他對那個男人的念想………簡直太可悲了。</p><p>「啊，差點忘了跟你說，關於獎學金的事。」瑪努艾拉突地叫住帝彌托利，「這筆獎學金的創辦人想跟你見上一面，你願意嗎？」</p><p>「見我？……為什麼？」帝彌托利回想了一下，作為獎學金那確實是一筆相當高額的數字，只是他並不明白創辦人為什麼想見他……難道是因為對方也認為以自己的身分申請獎學金完全是在浪費別人的心意嗎？</p><p>「可能是對你感到好奇吧…………，畢竟哈立德那孩子在校期間也跟你一樣優秀呢。」瑪努艾拉思考了一下，回憶道：「不過你比他乖巧多了，那孩子當年經常把學校搞得雞飛狗跳，甚至還差點毀掉了其中一間實驗室。」</p><p>「………孩子？」帝彌托利對老師口中的這個用詞感到好奇，通常願意捐款資助學生的都是五、六十歲的公司持有人，主要是為了替公司節稅才作出如此的決定。</p><p>「啊……是的，哈立德是大你五屆的學長喔。」老師補充：「聽說在大學的時候同時修了兩個學位還跳級畢業了，現在是一間新設立的創投公司的大老闆呢。」</p><p>「………很厲害呢。」帝彌托利不確定自己的回應適不適當，但他其實對於那位學長的背景並不是那麼有興趣。</p><p>「那麼，你想見見他嗎？」瑪努艾拉老師異常興奮地加註了一句：「那孩子當年就是個小帥哥呢，既然現在已經畢業了，那老師我也………咳、嗯，抱歉。」</p><p>「…………好的。」出於禮貌，帝彌托利就當作後面那句他完全沒有聽見，「時間的安排就再麻煩您了。」</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>「咦？你今天晚上要和獎學金的創辦人吃飯？」難得連菲力克斯都有空，正計畫著放學後四個人久違地一起去希爾凡家打電動及品嘗美食的英谷莉特，臉上露出了明顯的失望。</p><p>「嗯，抱歉了，妳和菲力克斯一起去吧，不用在意我。」帝彌托利想了想，「………過幾天，如果妳們有空的話，也可以來我家玩。………妳們很久沒來了，杜篤又研發了很多新菜色呢。」</p><p>「真的？」被美食所吸引，英谷莉特立刻決定今晚就讓另外兩個人把時間排出來，「我會很期待的！」</p><p>「我也是。」畢竟是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，帝彌托利對於安慰英谷莉特的方法多少也有點了解，………主要就是食物。</p><p>「說起來那個獎學金………好像是雷斯塔公司的老闆提供的。」英谷莉特想起近期的傳聞，忍不住蹙起娥眉。</p><p>「雷斯塔………，怎麼了嗎？」雖然還沒有接觸過自家產業以外的企業，但帝彌托利也隱約耳聞過這間公司。</p><p>「……沒什麼，只是前陣子聽說被捲入一場商業間諜案，接著又因為資金缺乏所以找上了我的一個遠親。」英谷莉特正猜度著那個老闆是不是想藉這個機會獲取金融上的協助，隨即又想起他遠房的姑姑說過事情已經差不多解決了，「雖然官司還沒有結束，不過他們公司好像已經回到正軌了。」</p><p>好像也才過了不到一個月而已，那間公司的問題真的解決了嗎？少女稍微有些不放心，畢竟帝彌托利的身分很容易引來一些不好的人，「………還是小心一點比較好。」</p><p>「好的，謝謝妳，英谷莉特。」習慣了青梅竹馬的過度保護，帝彌托利將心裡的無奈藏好回應道。</p><p>　　＊　　＊　　＊</p><p>當那個贊助獎學金的學長出現的時候，帝彌托利驚愕地釘在原地。</p><p>「抱歉，我遲到了。」那個人說，維持著他一貫地微笑，將包裝精緻的紙袋送到他的面前，「作為遲來的十八歲生日禮物，你就收下吧。」</p><p>「……庫羅德先生？」那個擅自切斷了聯繫，讓他朝思暮想的人，就這麼輕易地再次出現在自己眼前。</p><p>——這是一個扭曲的玩笑嗎？</p><p>「等等，在你生氣以前，先坐下來聽我把話說完。」男人一手拉住了他，眼裡透露出懇求。</p><p>帝彌托利的雙拳緊了又鬆，鬆了又緊，最後還是坐回位子上，雙手環抱在胸前，氣憤地瞪視著對方。</p><p>庫羅德嘆了口氣將他的解釋娓娓道來：「一個月前的那通電話，是因為我存在公司的資料遭人盜用，因此我才不得不在那樣的情況下拋下你離開………可是為了證明我的清白，檢察官和公司的律師當場收繳了我的手機和電腦，所以才無法和你聯絡，我不是故意………」在你生日的那天讓你難過，即使我當時還不知道。</p><p>想起英谷莉特下午的那番話，意識到庫羅德可能是因為門號被停用而無法與他聯繫，帝彌托利的心快速地軟化。</p><p>——原來庫羅德先生是想要連繫自己的。</p><p>「我喜歡你，我想跟你認真的交往，………本來我是想在那一天告訴你這些的。」庫羅德繼續說道，在公開場合告白的羞恥感使他黝黑的膚色也蓋不住明顯地紅暈，「抱歉，………到現在才說。」</p><p>被暗戀已久的人突然被告白的不真實感讓帝彌托利有些呆愣，一陣慌亂後他說出口的是：「請問希爾妲小姐是………？」</p><p>「啊啊，她是我的合夥人，………說起來她也是你的學姊。」庫羅德回答道，省略掉他曾經為了逃避追求者而和希爾妲偽裝成兩人在交往的歷史。</p><p>——所以庫羅德先生說的交往………是戀愛的那種交往對吧？</p><p>帝彌托利想問，但又覺得將這個問題說出口會顯得他太過孩子氣，他可不想被庫羅德先生笑，於是他只好靜靜地看著對方。</p><p>「說起來，哈立德才是我的本名......不過你想繼續叫我庫羅德也可以。」見帝彌托利的態度明顯地軟化，男人狡詐地乘勝追擊道：「不是庫羅德也不是亞歷克斯，你願意重新和我談一場戀愛嗎？」</p><p>「…………好的。」帝彌托利如此回答。</p><p>---</p><p>（＋）</p><p>「吶………希爾妲，一般來說，生長在富有家庭裡的小孩最想要什麼樣的成年生日禮物呢？」寬敞的辦公室裡，哈立德正為了今晚的約會傷透腦筋，一個月前他和帝彌托利的最後一次見面，在他要攤牌的過程殺出了該死的程咬金，導致他什麼都沒解釋清楚就被迫趕回公司收拾場面，而這一收拾就就耗掉他將近一個月的時間，而他甚至沒有辦法連繫到那個極有可能被傷透了心的孩子。</p><p>「我想想………名車和豪宅？黑卡？……財產轉讓證明？」作為從高中時期開始就一路陪伴著他的紅粉知己，希爾妲還是第一次看到他如此不安地模樣，就連公司成為商業間諜案的受害者，導致股東們不信任而撤走大批資金造成財務缺口，她都沒見這男人臉上的微笑改變過一絲一毫。</p><p>「我想他不缺那些東西。」辦公椅上的男人煩躁地揉了揉緊繃的眉間回覆道，一邊出神地回想自己十八歲的時候最想要的東西。</p><p>………………是從父親那裡拿到跨國企業的繼承權。</p><p>「也是，那畢竟是法嘉斯財團的第一順位繼承人呢………。」希爾妲幾個月前遠遠地看過那個孩子，那天她帶著瑪麗安奴去新開幕的酒吧品嘗調酒，正巧遇到他們兩個在約會，只是匆匆一瞥就讓希爾妲忍不住覺得那孩子彎得太可惜了，可話又說回來，他的對手可是個從學生時期就迷倒萬千少男少女，並且差點造成她在學校被人際孤立的禍害，「剛解決掉公司的大麻煩就迫不及待地想見到那孩子………我們靠不住的會長大人這一次是認真的呢～你要定下來了嗎？」</p><p>不過她也是最近才知道無論是長相、在校成績、受歡迎程度還是家世，那個孩子都足以跟哈立德一拚………不過父母雙亡這件事在女孩們眼中是加分項，所以應該算那個孩子勝出一點。</p><p>「………那也要他先原諒我再說吧？」哈立德嘆了口氣，沒有反駁希爾妲的話。</p><p>想起對方因為被盜用身分資料，被迫將手機交給檢察官後，調閱出來的資料讓自家公司的律師都羞於啟齒，希爾妲調侃道：「說得也是呢～被一個未成年高中生包養的．庫．羅．德．先．生～。」</p><p>「………洛廉茲那裡什麼時候可以把我的手機還回來？」比起公司前段時間出現的財務缺口，整隻手機裡的資料連門號一起被收繳作為呈堂證供讓他困擾得多，跟眼前的訕笑相比他更在乎心靈脆弱的帝彌托利的感受，「我懷疑他利用職權伺機對我挾怨報復。」</p><p>「他說至少還要一個月的時間，不過這樣不是很好嗎？我們的律師顧問難得氣到立誓要阿肯隆那個叛徒關進牢裡至少十年。」希爾妲安撫道，想起自己的假期也都在解決這場紛擾中度過了，順便提醒：「啊…說到這個，從聖誕節到新年這段時間的假期你可要好好地補給我喔。」</p><p>「是、是，妳直接去找祕書安排吧………到底該怎麼辦呢……我今天晚上就要跟他吃飯了。」反正他也管不了這個女人，哈立德繼續煩惱著他的約會。</p><p>「嗯………既然是認真的，要不你直接簽個賣身契給他吧？」希爾妲隨意地提出建議。</p><p>「哈？賣身契？………不、等等……說不定可行呢。」</p><p>希爾妲看著兀自陷入沉思的合夥人無奈地聳了聳肩，決定先研究一番明天下午茶的菜單。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*庫羅德送的是訂製的情侶對錶，他料定帝彌托利不會拒絕他的告白。</p><p>*庫羅德得知真名後有點驚訝的原因是：他前幾天才批覆過帝彌托利的獎學金申請。</p><p>*庫羅德在大學時期擔任過學生會長，帝彌托利一直都是大家心目中的王子殿下。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>